


arbitrary

by yorun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorun/pseuds/yorun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of vignettes and flash fiction centered on Trafalgar Law and Nami which features both AU and canon settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001- 015

**001\. bullet**

When she saw him smile genuinely towards another woman, Nami immediately told herself that she was not jealous. Far from it. The paper in her hand only got crumpled due to carelessness. The urge to hit him and run away from the scene was also nonexistent. So was the sharp pang in her chest.

**002\. lesson**

“Room. Scan.”

His wallet emerged in his hand as he smirked at the indignant yelp from the woman who had just begun to walk away.

When a glare was directed at him, his grin simply widened.

“I’ve learned my lesson, Nami-ya. You should learn yours as well.”

**003\. resurface**

Just like her, he’s learned to keep distance. However, unlike her, he has continued to keep people at bay – not even letting his own crew learn about his past. However, as he gazed upon her somber expression, he couldn’t help but think that perhaps he could try again at least just this time.

**004\. winter**

The season brought her nostalgic thoughts of her homeland. It used to be the most difficult time for them because oranges could not be grown in the cold climate. Nonetheless, they were happy and Bellemere never failed to grant them at least one wish despite how difficult it was to make ends meet.

She found herself telling that to Law one night. It wasn’t a story that she has ever told anyone before. She partially blamed the snow for her nostalgia and alcohol for loosening her lips. But she knew that his companionable silence had been a more significant factor in making it easy for her to talk.

**005\. uncle**

Nami likes hearing Law talk about Cora-san. There’s a soft look in his eyes and sometimes, he would even smile slightly. Seeing his whole expression soften made up for the glassy expression that followed after – then the hurt and frustration aimed at himself – because the negativity eventually passes. She has hope that with time and effort, the pain would be more bearable just like how it had been for her.

And she’ll do what she can to help ease the pain.

**006\. mutualism**

It was a temporary arrangement. She was to help them in their travels and share her knowledge with Bepo. In turn, he would help her get the treasure she coveted with his devil fruit powers. As they made their escape from the labyrinth, however, she wondered if she could strike future deals with him again. 

**007\. dominant**

He has a strong aversion to being bossed around. But he was willing to make an exception for her.

**008\. punch**

Being hit by an uppercut – by a woman who has neither  _haki_  nor immense physical strength – was nothing. That was what he repeatedly reminded himself as he iced his throbbing jaw. Nonetheless, he chastised himself for lowering his guard down too much.

**009\. stalk**

As soon as his eyes landed on her in the produce section, he knew it was _her_ – the vixen who has captured his attention (as well as is unfortunate wallet) for weeks. Almost automatically, she became the sole focus of his gaze and without even realizing it, he had begun scouring the same isles as her as well

“You know, you can get jailed for stalking,” she finally said as she inspected a bottle of shampoo before promptly setting it back on the shelf with a frown – presumably dissatisfied with the price.

His lips twitched into a smirk.

“I didn’t realize that shopping for groceries equated to stalking.”

Her gaze finally fell on him and she raised a brow.

“I didn’t realize that you needed feminine pads. I could have sworn that you were male.”

**010\. immortality**

If he were to grant someone with immortality, he would choose her – for she’s the only person who he’s probably willing to sacrifice his life for.

But he wouldn’t. Because dying is easy. Rather than dying, he’ll go through hell and high water to ensure their happiness together.

**011\. college**

He was asked to be a stand-in for his sick friend. Teaching college brats was in no way appealing to him but he figured it was better than having to sit in his apartment while he was on forced leave.

Muttering silent curses at the cold as he walked from the parking lot to the school building, he didn’t realize that he was going to collide with someone until the wind was knocked out of him and his body fell down on the cold concrete.

He dazedly took in the blur of orange before focusing on his sight on the woman before him as well as taking note of the feel of her body against his and her intoxicating citrusy scent.

“Could you get off?” he said gruffly only to get an irritated growl in return.

“Watch where you’re going,” she huffed as she quickly stood up, removed dust from her clothes, and adjusted her cropped top with a scowl.

In turn, he took the time to appreciate her pleasant assets – an act which only earned him a dirty look to which he only responded with nonchalance as he himself stood up and dusted himself.

Huffing, she turned to leave but just before she could, he caught her by the arm.

“Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you, you creep?”

He simply quirked a brow.

“I was hoping to ask if you would so _kindly_  provide your assistance in locating the faculty office.”

She gave him a once over and frowned as she eyed his tattoos before looking at his face with a guarded expression.

“You’re a teacher?” she asked with thinly veiled doubt.

His lips quirked in amusement.

“A surgeon, actually.”

Her frown only deepened and she looked at him with obvious skepticism to which he simply responded with a lazy grin.

Finally, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Whatever. Follow me,” she said as she motioned him to follow her with a slight turn of her head as well as a firm pull on the arm he was holding.

He didn’t need to be told twice as he did so, continuing to take in her pleasant citrusy scent – his previous reservations on standing in for his friend quickly forgotten.

**012\. carnivore**

His fascination for her scar was apparent. It was a spot which he seemed to particularly pay attention to – lightly nipping and sucking as he teased her incessantly.

She had called him out on it once – amusement flickering in her expression as she pointed out the strange fetish – only to end up in the receiving end of a feral grin and promptly getting herself thrown back to the bed.

It didn’t quite come as a surprise that scars weren’t the only strange fetish he has.

**013\. nightmare**

“You haven’t been sleeping again?”

Warm arms wrapped around his torso and he tilted his head automatically for the quick peck on his lips which followed.

He merely hummed in reply to her inquiry. After all, she already knew the answer.

“You’re late, Nami-ya.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Robin and I got held up. Missed me?”

Once again, he didn’t provide her with any verbal reply. Rather, he grabbed her by the nape and pulled her in for a long kiss.

**014\. gradual**

She didn’t know when her head started to fill up with thoughts of him and it irked her that it happened so slowly that it already seemed too late when she noticed.

**015\. uninformed**

Oh she was going to kill him. She was going to give him an earful, beat him up, and _then_ kill him. He was being reckless and she seriously wanted to throttle him for it. That is why she sordidly hoped that he would be able to come out of this ordeal safe enough for her to be able to strangle the life out of him afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. I honestly don’t know how to write Law. I haven’t even gotten to his introduction in the Punk Hazard arc since I’ve been holding myself off from reading One Piece until I finished this. I hope I didn’t butcher his character.
> 
> Also, “Stalk” is inspired by the LawNa stripper AU discussion on Tumblr.


	2. 016 - 023

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalk ‘verse. Set prior to it as this basically recounts their first meeting, Decided to change the premise a bit and make Nami a hostess instead of a stripper with Law being her regular since it also seems to be a fitting job for her (also because I doubt I can write a stripper AU properly).

**016\. introduction**

The first time he met her was unplanned. He had just gotten out of a difficult surgery and was just about to go home when Shachi and Penguin coerced him to accompany them to a bar they recently found. He refused, of course – the idea of going home and resting being the only thing he wanted that time – but they were adamant in their persuasion.

Eventually, he found himself agreeing, telling the two that he would just stay for a drink or two and leave. This seemed to appease his subordinates and soon enough, he found himself driving the three of them to the streets of Ginza.

Upon reaching their destination, however, he found himself gaping at the building, the cogs of his brain turning as he realized what his two colleagues were planning. He was just about to scold them for even thinking of something absurd but was promptly shoved forcefully inside the building with encouragements of “Happy birthday, boss,” “Take your time,” and the worst “You need it,” before the duo took off with his car and keys all the with their final words of “Please don’t kill/fire us, boss” before he could even stand up and catch them.

To make things worse, the entire scene was witnessed by a chuckling female who only looked at him amusement despite the glare he directed at her.

**017\. exploit**

He was a definitely a difficult catch and Nami doubted that he would have even step foot in Shakky’s establishment if he had a choice. Fortunately, that also meant that he was not wholly familiar with how establishments like theirs were run.

Of course there wasn’t any reservation done by his friends for his behalf but she made him believe otherwise.

After all, how could she let the opportunity of making a renowned surgeon like him into one of her regulars pass?

**019\. distraction**

It wasn’t that hard to see the game she was playing. He might have never gone to cabaret clubs previously due to lack of any need to but he at least had a bare minimum understanding on how they operated.

“Aren’t you drinking too much?” he asked with a frown as he looked at the almost empty bottle of wine that she had pretty much drank by herself.

He received a saucy smile in turn.

“I can hold my liquor well enough,” she said as she moved near him to fill his half empty glass. “I’m more concerned about you. Shouldn’t the birthday boy celebrate more?”

A hand was suddenly placed on his thigh and his gaze immediately met a teasing one.

He was obviously being swindled. Of course, he knew that.

But as a the hand on his thigh began drawing circles and breasts were pushed against his arm, he found himself caring less about tightening his grip on his wallet and more about the tightening in his pants.

**020\. rationale**

“So why did you become a surgeon, Law?” Nami asked casually as she peered at the male beside her while setting her glass on the table before them.

She had been just about to change the topic when she didn’t get an immediate response but before she could even open her mouth to say anything, Law’s deep voice startled her.

“Dissection is enjoyable,” he said with a smirk that made Nami’s skin crawl.

**021\. favor**

He stared at his watch again and his brow ticked in annoyance. Nami-ya had informed him that his friends would pick him up at 3. Yet it was almost 3:30 and he remained sitting on a random bench outside Shakky’s while willing his nausea away.

If he had cash on hand, he would have already left via taxi. Unfortunately, he didn’t and his car was obviously out of reach.

Suddenly, he heard his name being called out by an all too familiar voice of the orange haired vixen who had been his company for the night. Turning towards the direction of the sound, his eyes became glued to her leather-clad figure on a motorbike, leaving him stunned.

“Why are you still here?” she asked as she removed her helmet, causing her hair to fall in cascades on her back. “They haven’t slept on you, have they?”

The inquiry regarding his friends fortunately brought him out of his initial stupor and his previous frown immediately found its way back to his face.

“That’s highly likely,” he said darkly, obviously displeased at his current predicament. Much to his disgruntlement however, Nami had opted to laugh at his misfortune.

He was sorely tempted to start walking back to his apartment despite his inebriation – wanting to keep his pride intact and avoid any further ridicule from the woman before him – when a helmet was suddenly thrown towards his direction. Catching it deftly, he raised an eyebrow in wordless inquiry.

“Hop on. I’ll give you a ride,” she replies as she pats the space behind her.

He looks at her doubtfully in response but takes the seat nonetheless. However, as he wraps his arm around her waist, he brings his mouth near her ear and whispers “I hope you don’t plan on charging me for this as well, Nami-ya – especially not after your stunt earlier.”

He feels her body stiffen momentarily but was greeted with a sly grin soon after. “If you promise to come back, I promise I won’t. But just this time.”

“Perhaps I will,” he says as he tightens his grip on her. “But no more swindling, Nami-ya.”

He received a laugh from Nami as she revved up the engine.

“Sorry Law. You find to have another way to make me stop.”

**022\. advances**

She wasn’t surprised to find out that he lived in one of the posh subdivisions nearby. Nonetheless, she couldn’t help but admire the house before her.

“Sorry but I can’t take you inside. Well not today, at least. I have to be at the hospital by 6,” Law tells her – a smirk gracing his lips – thus causing her to scowl at him.

“I wasn’t asking for an invitation,” she bit out, displeased by his insinuation.

Much to her surprise, Law laughs and she suddenly finds herself thinking that she likes the sound – a stray thought which only caused her scowl to deepen further.

“I’m leaving now,” she practically mumbles as she brings her helmet back to her head. “And remember your pro—“

Before she could wear her helmet, however, she was suddenly grasped by her wrist and pulled in for a kiss.

**023\. focus**

His cheek was throbbing and he was pretty sure that he had a cut lip judging from the tangy taste of blood in his mouth.

He had upset Nami with the stunt he pulled and he figured he should feel some remorse for it. But right now he could only focus on reminiscing her citrusy scent and the lingering minty taste of her mouth as he lied down. Well that and the fact that Nami surprisingly had a good right hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. orz


	3. 024 - 028

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami gets chickenpox and Law feels frustration at being unable to care for her himself. AU.

**024\. roundabout**

“Please don’t sulk.”

That was the last message he had received from his girlfriend before he was suddenly dragged into surgery. He had obviously been unable to reply then but now that he was done with the operation and his patient’s condition had finally stabilized, he took out his phone and dialled her.

“Law!” came the immediate response from the other side “Why are you-“

“I’ll call you later through Skype, Nami-ya,” he replied, not even waiting for Nami to finish her question which earned him a sigh on the other end.

“I’m okay, Law. You really don’t have to worry too much. Shachi and Penguin have been taking care of me properly,” was her response as he started to remove his smock.

“I wish to talk to you.”

There was a momentary silence on the other end before words were spoken again. “Was it a bad day at the hospital again?”

Trust his girlfriend to worry on his behalf when she was the one who was ill. He couldn’t help but smile slightly at her care.

“I’m okay, Nami-ya. Nothing eventful happened. I just wish to see you.”

“I...” he heard her falter and he couldn’t help but smile wider. “You know I don’t look good right now, right? I have hideous blisters on my face, Law.”

“It’s fine, Nami-ya. Those are just temporary. And if I was allowed to, I would prefer seeing you up close.”

He got a frustrated groan as a response before Nami finally said “Fine,” and asked what time he’d be home.

Looking at the clock, he thought for a moment before finally answering “I’ll be online in 45 minutes. Also Nami-ya,”

“Yeah?”

“I am not sulking.”

**025\. satisfaction**

The call had been a bit unexpected albeit she wasn’t surprised when he voiced out that he wanted to be with her. While it wasn’t quite uncommon for them to not see each other for an extended period of time due to their respective busy schedules, this was definitely the first time that Law was unable to see her because she adamantly prohibited him to.

After all, she didn’t want him to get the chickenpox as well.

Of course, he had argued that he had gotten a vaccine for it so he should be fine which Nami immediately countered by saying that she had gotten a vaccine as well yet she still managed to catch the disease. Although as expected, he had continued to insist that he should see to her care. He was his girlfriend after all, and even if he would get infected with the virus, the incubation period would be long enough to ensure that he would be able to provide ample care for her long before the blisters would start to appear on his skin as well.

But Nami would have none of it – especially since Shachi and Penguin had both willing to see to her care as well and have no risk of getting infected as they had gotten the virus when they were still children. The same was also true for her friends albeit she wasn’t particularly keen on letting them take care of her (sans for Robin as she was a very responsible individual) as they were also very capable of causing the ruin of her apartment on top of caring for her.

It had taken them a lot of persuasion on her end but Nami had eventually convinced Law to let her recuperate without him seeing directly to her care.

So now she was stuck with having Penguin and Shachi staying with her on shifts and constantly reporting to Law how her condition was instead. While she did appreciate having someone cook meals for her regularly considering that the fever and body aches have been making it very difficult for her to be productive, she also thought that it was a bit excessive.

“Nami-san, your porridge is ready!” Shachi’s familiar voice suddenly piped up before she heard her door being opened and the redhead appeared at her doorstep. “Please eat before it gets cold.”

She smiled at him as he brought the tray to her bed. “Thanks Shachi. I’m really sorry that you had to miss your work for this.”

She watched as Shachi brought his hand to his nape and chuckle slightly in embarrassment.

“It’s no problem at all, Nami-san. Besides, this is better than having boss constantly worry about you. If Penguin and I had rejected his request, he’d have certainly ended up coming here and put himself at the risk of catching the virus as well.”

Nami couldn’t argue with that. After all, her boyfriend was very particular when it came to her health.

“Law does have a tendency to be overprotective,” she said as she brought a spoon near her mouth and blew on it. “Have you already eaten, Shachi?”

The redhead shakes his head “I’m fine though Nami-san. You don’t have to worry about me,” he said while looking a bit skittish before he brought a hand to the back of his hat. “I hope you wouldn’t mind if I take a nap though. I promise to do the chores right after so you wouldn’t need to worry about anything. I’m just really tired since -”

Nami couldn’t help but smile at him and reached out to touch his arm, thus cutting him off. “It’s fine, Shachi. You don’t have to explain. Just go and take a rest. You and Penguin have been really helpful already. You know that Law is just being overprotective and stubborn about this.”

“But Nami-san, you still have a fever. I don’t want you to strain yourself.”

Nami couldn’t help but feel slightly envious of Law for having such reliable and thoughtful friends/subordinates.

“Don’t worry too much about me, Shachi. I’m fine. I’m not as reckless as Luffy and the others. You know that I’ll ask when I need help, don’t you?” she said while she pouted slightly and batted her eyelashes at him and despite her having a few blisters on her face and not being at her best, she still managed to make the male before her flush and lose his composure.

“O-of course Nami-san. I-I didn’t mean to imply anything negative. It’s just that boss-“

“Will get angry if you don’t see to my care,” Nami said with a sigh. “Trust me Shachi. I know what Torao-kun is like. I’ll make sure that he won’t have any reason to get angry at you so just rest, okay?”

At that point, she gave him what she hoped to be her most charming smile, all the while hoping that it would work on him. Luckily, it seemed to do the trick as Shachi’s blush only deepened.

“O-okay then. I’ll rest but please don’t overexert yourself Nami-san,” were his final words before he left her in peace with her meal.

She sighed as she was left alone before breaking out in another grin. She still had it in her.

**026\. delay**

He didn’t expect that he’d be stuck in traffic. After all, it was already late when he left the hospital – 9:30 PM, to be exact – so rush hour had long since ended. Apparently, however, traffic had still been at a snail’s pace due to an accident in the route he had opted to take.

To make things worse, the battery of his phone had died out, his power bank was also dead, and he had also left his phone charger at home so he was left with no choice but to hope that Nami had chosen to rest instead of waiting for him indefinitely.

Looking at the clock as he reached his living room, he scowled when he saw that it was already past midnight.

Next time, he was definitely going to check traffic updates before leaving for home.

**027\. engrossed**

She had begun sifting through her e-mail and answering some work queries. She was honestly glad that Bepo was a very reliable person to work with despite his constant display of lack of self confidence. She felt at ease leaving her work with him while she recovered. However, as she felt guilty leaving everything to him while she was on leave, she had made him promise her to e-mail her regularly and ask her questions without any hesitation.

The older male had looked very hesitant at first and had told her that she should just rest and that Law might get upset if he learned that Bepo was still relying on Nami even if she was sick and thus should be resting but Nami had insisted until he eventually relented.

So now she was busy sifting through her mail and citing her hypothesis as to how the current precipitation and humidity levels would affect next week’s weather with as much detail as possible.

She had been so engrossed in her work that she found herself forgetting that she was supposed to have a Skype call with Law.

**028\. anticipation**

He figured that he should be getting some immediate rest given his early shift for the following day but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep without making sure that Nami had gone to sleep before him.

He frowned when he saw her name upon logging in and immediately pressed the video call button. It didn’t take long before Nami answered. As he took in her glasses and slightly surprised look, he couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Torao-kun!” she greeted him – her choice of nickname further confirming his suspicions.

“Nami-ya, you should be resting. It’s already late,” he reprimanded, completely foregoing any normal greeting.

He received a pout in response.

“But Law. You told me to wait for you.”

He merely raised a brow.

“Don’t deny that you’ve been working again, Nami-ya.”

When Nami puffed her cheeks in response, he found himself sighing and letting go of the bit of frustration he had.

“Have you eaten at least?”

“I have. Shachi cooked some porridge a while ago. Speaking of Shachi, you really should take it easy on him and Penguin. They look really exhausted.” She said before sweeping her hand through her bangs. As she did, Law couldn’t help but note the blister on her forehead and frown. “You know I can take care of myself too.”

“We’ve already had this conversation before, Nami-ya. Leaving you alone while you’re sick is non-negotiable,” he said firmly as his frown deepened further.

“I know. We did come up with this compromise together, after all. But at the same time, I don’t want Shachi and Penguin overexerting themselves either.”

She had pouted at him while saying that and he found himself unable to contradict her further.

“Fine. I’ll make sure that they don’t strain themselves at work,” he relented causing Nami to beam at him momentarily before her eyes suddenly narrowed.

“I don’t want you overexerting yourself as well, Law. And please tell me you’ve already eaten dinner.”

For the second time that night, he found himself smiling.

“I ate some onigiri on the way home, Nami-ya. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“But you’re such a workaholic. And you should be eating something healthier than onigiri from a convenience store, Law.”

Law simply raised a brow at that before standing up and bringing his laptop with him as he sat on his bed.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked, not wanting to discuss his working and eating further.

“I’m fine. Shachi says that I can probably go back to my internship in a week. And the vaccine was pretty helpful. At least I don’t have so many blisters. Also, shouldn’t you be getting sleep? Shachi mentioned that your shift starts at six tomo – I mean today.”

“I should say the same to you. You should rest, Nami-ya.”

She stubbornly stuck out a tongue at him and they simply stared at each other in silence for a while before Nami broke it. “You really should sleep.”

“Likewise.”

She frowned at him.

“You have no intention of ending this call, do you?”

He found his mouth twitching into a smirk “None at all.”

“Fine,” his girlfriend said with a scowl. “Good night and I’ll visit you in a week”

With that, their video call ended and within a minute, he saw her sign out of Skype. Not entirely satisfied, he sent her a message.

“Go to sleep,” it said.

Within seconds, he received a reply.

“Yes, father.”

Finally content, he turned off his laptop and left it by the bedside table along with his charging phone.

The week probably wouldn’t go by fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit lackluster and a bit out of character. The style of writing is inconsistent too and the conversations are mundane. I’m not really proud of this one but I’ll probably pull off a lot of these chapters since I need to experiment a lot. 
> 
> And please inform me if there are typos. I proofread this but I always seem to miss some so I would appreciate it if you can help point them out. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, I would appreciate it if you could [buy me a cup of coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A017CI0). Leaving a review works too. And if you do both, I will shower you my love~


End file.
